


All in the Family

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape warned him not to go into the basement…</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Not as incesty as I’d like it to be, but I think it works. I wanted to do a Draco-pairing, but I wasn’t up to Malfoycest, so this was the second-best I could come up with. I hope people like. Oh, and I’d love to see a Snape/Draco, Sirius/Harry or even a Sirius/Draco sequel to this, but I don’t feel like writing it, so if anyone gets bunnied by this, *please* feel free. :D Many many thanks to Amberry, who looked this over for me. Snugs, hon. :D

Draco was bored. It was difficult to keep being scared or worried when absolutely nothing was going on. While you were on the run, terror stayed with you. It was when you were sitting in one place, waiting for something – anything – to happen that caused any fear to fade all too quickly.

Snape wouldn’t let him do anything.

“Don’t go outside, Draco.”

“Don’t use the owls, Draco.”

“Don’t go into the cellar, Draco.”

“Don’t make a mess, Draco.”

It was infuriating. He wanted to be out there, doing something—anything—rather than this nothing that was driving him up the wall.

Snape was out dealing with business as always, and had said he wouldn’t be back until well after supper. Draco had already played chess against himself a half-dozen times. He’d also read every interesting book that Snape owned—which had only been about a tenth of the books available, of course. If he didn’t find something to do soon…

When he heard a thump from the cellar, he jumped at the chance to do something. So what if Snape didn’t want him mucking about in his Potions stuff? Draco would leave that all alone. If someone was down there, Snape needed to know, didn’t he? And if it was a creature, well… It would give him target practice. Maybe he could even capture it and store it for further practice sessions, as well.

Draco opened the door leading down to the cellar as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert anyone that might be down there that someone was coming. He crept near-soundlessly down the stairs, his wand ready to hex the moment he saw anything move. But there was nothing. By the time he reached the bottom of the steps, he’d wondered if he’d simply imagined it.

When he turned to the part of the cellar hidden by the stairs, though, his eyes grew wide. Chained to the wall, glowering at him with burning, hollow eyes, was a ragged, shaggy-haired man. A surprisingly familiar man. Sirius Black. Alive.

Draco quickly schooled his expression from the shock he knew was written across his face to a perfect Malfoy smirk. So this was why Snape hadn’t wanted him down here. Apparently Sirius Black wasn’t quite as dead as everyone had been led to believe.

“Well, well, well. Cousin Sirius. Such an honor, really.”

Sirius glowered at him, but stayed entirely silent.

“Dog got your tongue?” Draco chuckled, though his humor faded when the man continued his silence. He narrowed his eyes at him. “What are you doing here?” he asked, a bit more harshly this time.

A smirk spread across Sirius’s face, but there was no other response.

Draco scowled. “Answer me!” He pointed his wand at Sirius, and the man opened his mouth and began to speak—soundlessly. Draco huffed. No wonder he hadn’t heard anything before now. He waved his wand, canceling the silencing spell.

“…Fucking bastard…” Sirius trailed off when he heard his voice.

Draco glowered at him. “Let’s try this again, shall we?”

“Try what?” Sirius asked. His voice was hoarse, as though he’d spent several years screaming, which, if Draco thought about it, he likely had. In Azkaban.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked again with a slight growl.

“Ask Snape,” Sirius growled back.

Draco snorted. “Somehow, I doubt he’d tell me.” Draco examined the man for a moment. It was the first time he’d seen him up close this way, after all. There had been a few scattered pictures in the Manor library that he’d seen while growing up, but this man looked nothing like the boy who had been in the pictures. Then again, he’d spent over a decade in Azkaban, and had apparently died, as well. “Everyone thinks you’re dead.”

Sirius’s face closed at that, and Draco knew he’d hit a sore spot. He felt a surge of malicious glee at that. He looked at Draco for a long, silent minute before speaking again. “You’re Narcissa’s brat, right?”

“Draco,” he sneered in response. Why was he even bothering with this freak, anyway? Well, aside from the fact that he was bored silly, of course.

“Lovely,” Sirius said, returning Draco’s sneer with a glower. “I seem to recall Harry mentioning you…”

That was a surprise. “Potter mentioned me to you?”

“He mentioned how you were a spoiled brat, and how much you loved sucking up to Snape. I suppose it shouldn’t surprise me to see you skulking around here. He keep you around for when he needs a bit of tail? Like father like son, really. Though I can’t say I ever took Lucius for a bottom. Or was he the one who trained you?”

Draco felt his cheeks warm at the insinuation. “How dare you, you...blood traitor!”

Sirius’s laugh was a horrible, rusty bark. “You think that’s an insult, boy?”

“I think you have no pride at all, and that you deserve everything that will happen to you,” Draco snarled. “I hope that the Professor uses bits of you for his experiments.”

Sirius’s teeth were horribly yellow when he grinned, making Draco shudder. “I could say as much about you, Malfoy. You honestly think Voldemort is going to share any power he gets with anyone? Your father and Snape are nothing more than toys to him. Think your father takes it up the arse for his Lord?”

Red flooded Draco’s vision. “You shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” The thought of Lucius taking that from anyone, even their Lord, was abhorrent.

“Yeah, the thought of Lucius having sex at all is pretty sickening, now that you mention it,” Sirius grinned. He looked Draco up and down, rather lasciviously, and Draco felt himself flush once more. “Though you look more like my brother than your father… Guess it’s good you got more Black genes than Malfoy ones, hmmm?”

“What does that mean?”

Sirius licked his lips. “Just that you look good enough to eat,” he said huskily.

Draco’s eyes widened. This…disgusting, filthy, scrawny man thought Draco would be interested in—that—with _him_? “You’re crazy.”

“Runs in the family,” Sirius mused, his leer fading into a smirk.

Draco wrinkled his nose. “What would give you the impression that I could possibly be interested in you?”  
“You’re still here,” Sirius responded with a grin. “Besides, no red-blooded teenage boy would ever be stupid enough to turn down a blowjob when it was offered… Even from a creepy, insane cousin,” he finished smugly.

Draco scowled, but just the thought of a blowjob from anyone—even his “creepy, insane cousin,” made his cock twitch in his trousers. Besides, he was the one with the wand—the one with the power. He’d have to unlock the chains, but if he locked the door and kept a grasp on his wand, then locked him back up before he left, Snape would be none the wiser. And Draco would have something to do when Snape was out of the house.

Draco cast a spell at the door to the cellar. When he turned back to Sirius, the man was looking at him expectantly.

“I’m going to let you down,” Draco purred, “and you are going to give me a blowjob, and when you’re done, you’re going to be chained back up. Do we understand each other?”

Sirius snorted. “And what, exactly, am _I_ getting out of this?”

“You were the one talking about how I looked good enough to eat. Here’s your chance to find out,” Draco returned.

Sirius glared at Draco for so long that he was beginning to think he’d say no. When the dark head finally nodded in agreement, Draco released a breath that he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. He raised his wand, and the chains dropped from Sirius’s wrists and legs. The man grinned, rubbing at his wrists as he watched Draco, not yet moving from where he stood.

Draco kept his wand pointed at him. “Don’t get any funny ideas. I have a wand, and I will use it on you if you try anything, got it?”

Sirius smirked and advanced on him. “I got it, Malfoy.” Before Draco realized what was happening, he found himself backed against a wall, despite his wand. Sirius was nibbling at his neck. “You’re a good deal smaller than Regulus was when we used to do this, and we were younger than you. You eat at all?” Sirius murmured against his skin.

Draco’s stomach made a funny dip, and he squeaked as Sirius’s hand came up and cupped his throbbing erection. “You…did this with your brother?” He managed tremulously.

Sirius snorted, and Draco felt his breath puff against his skin. “Like daddy Malfoy hasn’t taken you aside for ‘training’ yet?” he asked scathingly.

“My father would never…” The words cut off with a gasp as Sirius’s hand made contact with his flesh. He hadn’t even felt his trousers being undone, but they were, and Sirius’s hand was on his cock, and it felt so good…

“Never,” Sirius rumbled in his ear. “Right. And pigs will fly. I bet you can imagine it, though, can’t you, little cousin? His weight on you as he covers you? That hair of his draped around you as he sucks the air from your lips. And those hands of his. You can’t tell me you’ve never wondered what they’d feel like touching you…”

“That is…revolting,” Draco said softly, but despite the denial, his cock seemed to quite like the idea. Draco could nearly feel his father’s smooth lips gliding over his own, that silken fall of hair enveloping them as they kissed, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a soft whimper at the thought of his father’s hands on him, stroking him.

Sirius smirked. “Imagine that. An innocent Malfoy. That’s got to be a first…” He sucked on a bit of skin just between Draco’s shoulder and his neck, and the angry retort Draco’d been about to give was swallowed by a moan. Sirius chuckled against his skin, his voice rough in Draco’s ear. “You sure all you want is release, little cousin? Sounds like you’d like to try a bit more.” His hand had been stroking lightly over Draco’s cock, and Draco was unable to stop himself from bucking into the touch.

Still, he was hardly going to give in that easily. “Just get it over with. I don’t want you touching me any more than absolutely necessary,” he managed to sneer.

Sirius pulled away, though his hand never stopped stroking Draco’s cock. The look in his eyes was less than pleasant. Draco shuddered, recognizing the look as similar to one his mother often gave him when she caught him lying. Then the expression changed, and before Draco could figure out the new expression, Sirius had dropped to his knees in front of Draco, and had pulled down his trousers and pants to better get at him.

Draco gasped, throwing his head back to knock against the wall at the first touch of tongue to cock, a shudder running though him at the feel of the slick muscle tracing lines up his now rigid erection. “Ohgod…” he whispered.

When Sirius laughed this time, Draco felt the vibrations of it travel along his cock. He couldn’t believe how amazing that felt. He’d had a blowjob or two given by girls but they’d felt nothing like this. Sirius seemed to find every sensitive spot with that tongue, and his earlier words about Lucius made Draco wonder if his own father were this good. And even more what it might be like to do this to him. What Lucius’s cock might look like, how it might taste. His stomach gave another big swoop at the thought, and at that moment, Sirius’s mouth closed around the head of his cock, sliding down the shaft.

He tried to hold off his climax, but the lips around him were so good… He pushed forward into the hot, wet, sucking mouth, crying out as he tipped over the edge.

For several moments, Draco leaned against the wall, panting, struggling to recover, nearly forgetting he wasn’t alone. Then rough hands turned him abruptly to the wall, and a tongue began to worm in between his cheeks. Draco moaned at the feeling. He was still on the edge from coming, but Sirius’s tongue felt too bloody good, and he couldn’t muster the energy to push him away.

Sirius’s tongue slid across his hole several times before pushing against it, then pulling away and sucking on him, which made Draco’s eyes roll back into his head. “Fuck,” he groaned. Sirius gave another barking laugh at that.

“Coming right up,” he muttered against the damp skin of Draco’s arse. Draco felt him move He tried to shift away, but Sirius’s hand was on his upper back, pushing him up against the wall, and his struggles did nothing to free him. “Relax, cousin. I promise I’ll go slow. Regulus always loved it this way, and I know you will, too. As long as you relax.”

Draco felt one finger, then another slide into him, and he whined at the pressure and the sting as he was stretched, but he couldn’t manage to argue with what Sirius had said. He hadn’t wanted this, but he couldn’t deny that his body seemed to be quite interested.

“Just imagine, Draco,” Sirius said, pressing against his back and purring the words in his ear. “It’s not me. It’s Lucius. You want that, don’t you, cousin?”

Draco tried to hold back the whimper, but it found its way out anyway. “Yes.” His father touching him this way, wanting him this way, being perfect for him this way… “God, yes.”

And that was all it took. Sirius’s fingers pulled out, and then something else was there, pushing into him, and fuck, it hurt. Tears stung the corners of his eyes from the pain of it, but the images Sirius had painted for him lingered in his mind’s eye, and he pushed back, wanting more, needing someone who wasn’t there. He whimpered again.

Sirius’s hips came in contact with his arse, finally, and he let out a grunt, then groaned as he began to pull back out. “Damn tight arse. Knew it would be. Built like him. Gonna die like him, too. But not before I’ve had this. Fuck.”

Sirius was groaning and swearing with each thrust, but Draco was caught in his own vision of himself and Lucius at the Manor, on his own bed at home, their pale hair and skin perfectly matched. Draco was whimpering with each thrust, biting on his tongue to keep from saying his father’s name, feeling his second climax approach, and barely aware of where he was any longer. So long as this didn’t stop, he could forget.

But then Sirius’s hand was on his cock, and he let out a wail that likely included the words “Yes,” and “Please,” and “Lucius…” before his climax ripped through him, leaving him drained and boneless.

He was so exhausted that the sound of something clattering to the floor didn’t quite register. Sirius grunted out his own climax, then pulled out roughly, and Draco felt him stoop, though he didn’t bother moving himself. He was too sated and contented to move just yet.

Unfortunately, the wand-tip that pressed to his back made him realize just what a big mistake that had been. “Shit.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, little cousin. I’m afraid I’ll have to take this. But I’m sure Snivellous will let you down. Eventually.” Draco felt the chains he’d freed Sirius from slide around his own wrists and ankles, and groaned.

“Please, you can’t leave me here. He’ll be furious,” he pleaded.

“I’m afraid I don’t have time to drag you along, Malfoy. I will do you a small favour, though.” Draco felt his pants and slacks being pulled back up, and Sirius’s hands moving around to fasten them for him. “There you go. Now at least your arse won’t be vulnerable to Snivelly when he finds you here. Well, not too vulnerable, anyway…”

Draco heard Sirius’s footsteps move away and up the steps, there was a crackle of magic, and he heard the door open and close. Sirius was gone.

Draco leaned his head against the stone wall he was chained to. That had been…a very bad idea. Draco sighed. When Snape returned, he’d be in very big trouble.  



End file.
